Question: Solve for $x$ : $8x - 1 = 4x + 10$
Subtract $4x$ from both sides: $(8x - 1) - 4x = (4x + 10) - 4x$ $4x - 1 = 10$ Add $1$ to both sides: $(4x - 1) + 1 = 10 + 1$ $4x = 11$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\frac{4x}{4} = \frac{11}{4}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{11}{4}$